1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vents for covering an opening at a peak of a roof. More particularly, the invention relates to baffled roll vents comprised of a unitary panel capable of rolling into a coil configuration prior to installation, and capable of unfolding to lay flat on the roof ridge at installation.
2. Background
Vents for attics of residential or commercial buildings are commonly perforated or have baffled openings in the underside of the eaves of an overhanging roof or fascia and on the roof ridge overlaying the open roof along the length of the roof. The vent openings allow air to flow into the attic to equalize the interior attic temperature and pressure with that of the outside environment. The equalization helps to control attic temperature and reduces the accumulation of condensation in the attic thereby increasing the efficiency of heating and cooling of the living space in the building covered by the roof structure.
A roof ridge ventilator overlays a roof ridge slot along the length of the roof. The roof ventilator is for exhausting air from the space below the roof and above the floor of the attic.
Ventilation systems should provide against insects and other unwanted elements entering the attic space of buildings. While larger perforations in soffit and roof ridge ventilation panels produce a desired flow of air through the attic space, they also allow ingress to insects. In addition to having good ventilation of the attic space and preventing ingress of water, snow and insects into the attic space, ventilation systems should have structural strength and stability to withstand the effects of the elements, including high wind; strong structural support against collapse or warping, such as might occur by the accumulation of snow or ice or by weight of the installers accidentally stepping on the roof ridge ventilator; ease of installation; and low costs.
The present invention is directed to roof ridge vents that preferably are used in conjunction with an adequate soffit ventilator of the prior art.